


Беглецы

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Фик про Кирка и Спока времён действия сериала TNG.Кирк не погиб на Веридиане. После происшествия с мостом он вновь очутился в Нексусе. И, пока он там заперт, положение Спока на Ромулусе становится угрожающим





	Беглецы

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик написан на «Yellow-blue» фест
> 
> Благодарности: большое спасибо **ДавыдоФФ** за замечательный коллаж,  
>  а **оку** большое спасибо за великолепную иллюстрацию

_Смерть - ожидание жизни._

_Тьма – обещание света._

_Боль конечна._

  


_Вулкан, пятое тысячелетие досураковской эпохи, автор неизвестен_

  


# Часть первая

  
Чёрт побери, похоже, вселенная и впрямь согласна, что она что-то ему должна. И чёрт побери, Кирк ничего не имел против. Лежать на изумрудном, чуть влажном не то от росы, не то от дождя, не то от недавней поливки газоне и смотреть в бездонное голубое небо с проплывающими по нему растрёпанными пёрышками облаков было куда лучше, чем умирать на затерянной где-то между тысячной и тысячепятисотой страницами звёздного атласа скучной планетке, плотно зажатым, словно матрас в борделе, между негостеприимными камнями чужой земли и двухтонной арматурой моста. 

Если быть до конца честным, Кирк никогда не верил по-настоящему, что умрёт. Ни когда бегал мальчишкой по бескрайним полям Айовы, ни когда, не слушая уговоров матери, записывался в Звёздный Флот, ни когда сотни десятков раз ловил всеми частями своего многострадального организма удары фазеров, отравленные дротики, свинцовые пули, деревянные заточенные стрелы и прочую смертоубийственную утварь, ни когда болтался между вселенными в скафандре с заканчивающимся кислородом, пока толианцы, словно трудолюбивые пауки, плели свою сеть. Не мог он поверить в неизбежность смерти и минуту назад, прощаясь с Пикаром в лучших традициях слёзовыжимательных космоопер, половина из которых в альфа-квадранте как раз и снималась по мотивам их со Споком и «Энтерпрайз» приключений.

Что ж, раз вселенная так к нему привязалась, он не имел ничего против, напротив, был очень даже за, тем более, что и сам успел к ней достаточно крепко привязаться. Да и Нексус не самое худшее на свете место.

Жаль только, не самое худшее на свете место скоро начало Кирку надоедать. Он довольно быстро научился управлять Нексусом, и первое время было забавно воплощать наяву, вернее, почти наяву, самые бредовые и невероятные мечты и фантазии. Но Кирк с самого начала понимал, что это не сможет радовать долго, что это «почти», засевшее в мозгу прочнее денебианского цепня, на самом деле не «почти», а «совсем не», да и сами воплощаемые Нексусом желания все, как одно, не были подлинными желаниями Джима. Это было то, что он хотел когда-то, да и не то чтобы сильно хотел, а просто мимолётно желал – как шарик шоколадного мороженого в знойный полдень или как длинноногую незнакомку, мелькнувшую на пороге академского общежития. Нексус, словно трусливо признавая свою игрушечность, ни разу не рисковал хотя бы попытаться замахнуться на то, чего Джиму не хватало по-настоящему, на то, что стало уже привычной, но от этого не менее терзающей сердце болью. Его сын, его корабль, его Спок. Три сокровища, погребённые под завалами времени. Кто знает, который сейчас год? Нексус играет временем, как ветер пушинкой тополя. Когда Кирк очутился здесь впервые, казалось, не прошло и мгновения с момента, как его вырвало с корабля, а на деле прошли десятилетия. Всё ли ещё храбрый Пикар командует новой «Энтерпрайз», или за те недели, пока Кирк пировал с академскими друзьями, обкатывал гоночные авто и усмирял альтаирских мустангов, минули века, сменились геологические эры, и тянущаяся к бессильным лучам остывающего солнца Земля превратилась в льдышку? Думать об этом было страшно. Настоящая жизнь Джима была там – где трава и небо настоящие, где погибла его «Энтерпрайз», где отдал свою жизнь Дэвид, где Спок... где Спок, возможно, ещё жив. 

Как тошно, должно быть, жилось бы земным демиургам, не будь они плодом людского воображения, – что за радость существовать во вселенной, где всё, кроме тебя самого, является порождением твоего же собственного разума, где нет ничего, что бы существовало до тебя или параллельно с тобой; какая бесконечно одинокая и горькая участь быть причиной и началом всего, не будучи частью. Кирк пробовал искать других застрявших в аномалии робинзонов. Множество реальностей, сотканных воображением тысячи существ, существовали в одном пространстве, накладываясь, но не смешиваясь. Стоило расслабить разум, расфокусировать взгляд, и перед глазами начинали мелькать тысячи вселенных, каждая из которых воплощала чей-то индивидуальный, тщательно вымечтанный, выпестованный и продуманный рай. Достаточно было сконцентрировать внимание на каком-то из них, чтобы полностью очутиться там: на церемонии награждения Нобелевской премией, на чествовании триумфа победителя сотен вражеских армад, на коронации, на свадьбе, на похоронах чьих-то яростно ненавидимых врагов... Поразительно, но все эти творцы воздушных замков и гуттаперчивых кукол были невообразимо счастливы. Никто, кроме него, не стремился обратно, в реальный мир слёз, боли, горя, где радость – действительно радость, а смерть – воистину смерть. Кирк пробовал общаться с ними, но вскоре понял, что не подходит на роль, которая от него требовалась – роль восхищённого свидетеля чужого счастья – картонного счастья, в которое он ни секунды не верил.

Однажды, устав от идеальных мустангов, предсвадебных хлопот Антонии и десятикилометровых отвесных марсианских скал, взобраться на которые было проще, чем пройти от туалета до кухни, Кирк снова расфокусировал разум, надеясь отдохнуть в чужих грёзах, и оказался на космическом корабле. Ревели аварийные сирены, мигали огни, стальные палубы сотрясала дрожь, по коридорам метались перепуганные люди. Это было настолько не похоже на Нексус, что попросту не могло быть им. Это был реальный корабль! 

Человек, выбежавший из каюты в паре шагов от изумлённо озирающегося Кирка, вдруг резко остановился, дико огляделся по сторонам – глаза его, казалось, ничего не видели, или видели что-то, доступное только ему одному – медленно, словно поддавшись внезапно нахлынувшей слабости, человек опустился на колени и неожиданно исчез. Исчез, словно был трёхмерным изображением, и кто-то переключил канал. Кирк огляделся – остальные таяли, один за другим – кто, судорожно хватаясь за двери и переборки, а кто – распростав руки, с блаженной улыбкой на губах, словно завидев своего Спасителя. Кирк кинулся к ближайшему из них – тридцатилетнему мужчине с нашивками энсина, остекленевшим, застывшим взглядом глядящему перед собой. Кирк ухватил его за локоть... и очутился в Эдеме, то есть, в проклятом Нексусе. На энсине теперь красовались капитанские нашивки, а на шее у него, болтая длинными ногами, висела загорелая блондинка. Чёрт. Бедный парень. Одно дело – посвятить «сбыче мечт» три дня на курортной планетке, и совсем другое – отдать этому всю жизнь, хуже того – вечность.

Отпрянув, Джим зажмурился, пытаясь попасть обратно на корабль, но ничего не вышло – очевидно, судно уже успело вылететь за пределы аномалии.

Это не последний звездолёт, угодивший в Нексус, успокоил себя Кирк. У него появился реальный шанс на спасение. У него появилась надежда.

Второй случай представился довольно нескоро, хотя в Нексусе, где время шло неправильно или не шло никак, невозможно было судить наверняка. Клингонская боевая птица, потеряв управление, с опущенными щитами, бессильно крутилась в пространстве, пока её обезумевшая команда, тщетно пытаясь спасти судно, одного за другим теряла членов экипажа, растворявшихся в Нексусе, словно сахар в чае. Фразы на клингонском звучали, как удары, как выстрелы, по Кирку несколько раз ударяли из фазеров, но ему везло; стремительно уменьшавшимся в числе клингонцам по большому счёту было не до него. Джим добрался до мостика, когда тот был уже полностью пуст. Он бросился к консолям как раз вовремя, чтобы понять, что генератор антиматерии сейчас рванёт. В бессилии стукнув по панели управления кулаком так, что ободрал его в кровь, Кирк зажмурился и провалился в Нексус.

В третий раз... В третий раз он не поверил глазам.  
  
  


# Часть вторая

  
В грубом глиняном сосуде курились благовония, наполняя непропорционально низкое и широкое помещение сладковатым запахом прелой листвы и мёда. Голые серые стены, загибаясь под плавным углом, переходили в такой же серый и голый потолок. На выложенном шершавой плиткой полу путано переплетались синие и зелёные небрежно нанесённые линии. Единственное окно занавешивала плотная, почти не пропускающая света ткань. В дальнем от окна углу, в ромуланском подобии камина, сложенном из идеально пригнанных друг к другу, похожих на известняк камней, лениво потрескивали угли. Плетёный из скрученных в жгуты полос ткани коврик, на который опирались колени Спока, испещряли повторяющиеся геометрические узоры. Горячий воздух мерно вливался в лёгкие и так же чётко, послушный стройному ритму, покидал грудь. Посол Спок медитировал.

Его выверенный, разлинованный, расчерченный на графы разум окружала тьма. Тьма приближалась, давила, сжималась в твёрдом намерении поглотить, уничтожить исписанные данными столбцы и строки. 

Когда-то ему казалось, что кроме таблиц и данных ничего нет.  
После он понял, как ошибался, – вокруг простирался бесконечный, уходящий за горизонт океан света.  
Потом Джима не стало, и свет обернулся тьмой.  
Всё, что нужно сейчас, всё, что он смеет хотеть – чуть-чуть ослабить тиски, немного разжать хватку, остановить, уболтать, унять, убедить подождать, пока не закончит дела. А дальше... разве может быть у него какое-то «дальше»?

Из размышлений посла вырвал тревожный приближающийся топот. Спок напрягся, едва заметно сгорбил плечи и медленно повернул голову. Резко распахнувшись и громко ударившись о стену, дверь отскочила и с грохотом захлопнулась, задыхающийся от бега юный ромуланец вылетел на середину комнаты.

– Тревога, учитель! Вас предали! Солдаты сейчас будут здесь! Бегите!!!

Вальдек, самый сумасшедший из его учеников. Восторженный и пылкий зеленоглазый мальчишка, не перенявший ни йоты из учения Сурака, но готовый защищать каждое его слово со страстью, с какой его сверстники отдаются любви или войне, и перенёсший часть этой аффектации, к досаде посла, на своего учителя.

– Бегите! – отдёрнув штору и распахнув окно, в нетерпении повторил Вальдек, бессмысленно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

«А надо ли?» – мелькнула мысль, но Спок с жалостью отверг её как нерациональную. Поднявшись с колен, он окинул взглядом комнату, остро-сладкий запах благовоний щекотнул ноздри. Годы усилий – всё зря. Задержалось ли хоть что-нибудь в этих остроухих, лохматых, как у Вальдека, или же аккуратно стриженных глупых восторженных головах? Что будет с ними? Оставит их правительство в покое или затеет на них облаву, как на бешеных ромуланских псов? Недостаточно данных, чтобы ответить; недостаточно сил, чтобы помочь. Думать об этом послу было невыносимо, болезненно горько, всё равно как думать о Джиме. Он физически чувствовал, как тьма сдвигается ближе, сжимая объятия, стягивая петлю.

– Бегите же! Скорей! У меня во дворе шаттл! – напуганный его нерешительностью, с тронувшим старика отчаянием выкрикнул Вальдек; в огромных, совсем ещё детских глазах блеснуло что-то влажное.

Спок шагнул к окну. Мальчишка с облегчением выдохнул.

 

***

Шаттл, который сумел раздобыть Вальдек, оказался ржавой посудиной, списанной ромуланским флотом годы назад за древностью и практически тотальной неисправностью. Вальдек и его приятели сумели кое-как подлатать это недоразумение – достаточно для того, чтобы оторваться от земли, но явно недостаточно для того, чтобы оторваться от преследующего их полицейского судна. Боевая птица последней модели, поступившая на вооружение всего год назад и полудохлое антикварное корыто, летящее на честном слове и вулканской несгибаемой воле не были равными противниками – будь даже воля Спока втрое несгибаемее, исход всё равно был предрешён. Ромуланские дизрапторы лупили без остановки, посол едва успевал маневрировать, каждый раз в последнюю долю секунды умудряясь выдернуть судёнышко из-под удара.

– Сэр!.. – надтреснутым от волнения голосом, заменив этим обращением привычное «учитель», растерянно пробормотал Вальдек. – Они останавливаются...

– Они собираются выпустить по нам плазменную торпеду, – не оборачиваясь, всё тем же знакомым Вальдеку по урокам вулканской философии спокойным и ровным тоном объяснил Спок. – Учитывая широкий радиус поражения и нашу максимальную скорость, маневрирование бесполезно. Вероятность уничтожения шаттла – сто процентов.

Мальчишка громко сглотнул. Спок устало моргнул, всё так же, не оборачиваясь, напряжённо глядя в приборы.

– Для меня было честью... – начал Вальдек, но Спок его оборвал.

– В трёх и двенадцати сотых парсека расположена космическая аномалия, и она стремительно приближается. Если успеем добраться туда до того, как боевая птица даст залп, у нас появится шанс.

Вальдек только глубоко вздохнул. Очевидно, юному ромуланцу приходилось нелегко в эту самую насыщенную смыслом и эмоциями в его жизни минуту ощущать себя бесполезным. Управление шаттлом было рассчитано на одного человека, и оно без вопросов досталось Споку, как в миллион раз более опытному. Оружие, которым ромуланцы всегда оснащали даже вспомогательные суда, было демонтировано при списании. Всё, что оставалось Вальдеку, – горящим взором вглядываться в экран и очень тихо, так, чтобы не расслышал учитель, бормотать сквозь зубы проклятия на реманском диалекте ромуланского. 

Шаттл гудел и судорожно вибрировал, грозя в любую секунду превратиться в горстку космического хлама; посол, обходя законы логики, выжимал из двигателей двести процентов их скудных возможностей; ромуланцы, не видя для шаттла ни единого шанса спастись, неторопливо прицеливались. Меж тем, аномалия занимала собой уже весь обзорный экран.

– Сэр! Они дали залп! – выкрикнул Вальдек, в волнении забывшись и сопроводив слова сочным витиеватым ругательством.

В это мгновение шаттл нырнул в дрожащее полуразмытое искрящееся нечто.

«Нексус?» – с отчаянной и абсолютно неуместной надеждой подумал посол и, когда Вальдек совершенно по-мальчишечьи заулюлюкав, закричал «ура», не смог вымолвить ни слова, настолько сильно тёмная невидимая рука сжала горло. Но взгляд посла по-прежнему оставался прикован к приборам, и единственное чувство, которое он себе на секунду позволил – жалость к этому девятнадцатилетнему ушастому, взъерошенному, остробровому мальчишке, чья жизнь оборвётся, не успев даже толком начаться. Ромуланцы не рискнули приблизиться к аномалии, но плазменная торпеда, рассекая тьму, мчалась к ним, суля неизбежную смерть и смутно-радостную надежду на свет.

Вальдек недаром был самым сообразительным из учеников посла. Веселье в его голосе померкло, уступив место спокойствию. Сурак бы, несомненно, одобрил эту перемену, но стоит ли похвала самого Сурака жизни одного единственного мальчишки?

– То, что мы достигли аномалии, сэр... это не помогло?

Кто Спок такой, чтобы отбирать у мыслящего существа надежду, будь она хоть трижды, хоть сто раз нелогична? Ему ли дерзать растоптать чужую, когда его собственная, живая, кольцами обвивает сердце, выдавливая по капле кровь? Когда надежда – всё, что в нём осталось живого?

– Пока не могу с уверенностью сказать. Внутри аномалии действуют иные физические законы, и есть вероятность, что мы избежим столкновения, либо повреждения окажутся незначительными.

Спок сказал мальчику правду, он просто умолчал, что вероятность благоприятного исхода не превышает одного и четырнадцати сотых процента.

– Приготовься, – тихо добавил посол. – Сейчас.

Всё озарил яростный, жгучий, ослепительно-белый свет. Судёнышко судорожно метнулось, будто потрёпанный корпус пронзила смертельная боль, удерживающие ремни лопнули, Спока и Вальдека швырнуло, словно шахматные фигуры, сброшенные с доски обезумевшим игроком, раздался звук удара, вопль, и Спок, подняв обожжённые веки, заставил себя отодрать тело от палубы и броситься к Вальдеку. Кораблик трясся в лихорадке, потеряв управление, белое свечение исчезло, но консоли дымились. Покачиваясь, Спок склонился над Вальдеком. Тот застонал. Мальчишка лежал на спине, изогнувшись под неестественным углом, беспомощно раскинув руки, и шумно, напряжённо дышал. Из уголка рта тёмно-зелёной струйкой сочилась кровь.

Посол метнулся к трикодеру. Перелом верхнего отдела позвоночника, два сломанных ребра, проколотое лёгкое. Шансов мало, но они есть, если только висящий на стандартном месте медицинский чемоданчик не пуст. Через секунду посол услышал свой собственный облегчённый вздох – везучий мальчишка снабдил шаттл полным набором первой помощи. Споку оставалось лишь осторожно ввести в повреждённые ткани раствор с медицинскими наноботами и следить за реакцией организма.

– Учитель! – внезапно прохрипел, отплёвываясь кровью, Вальдек. – Вам нужно вернуться за штурвал, иначе мы погибнем. Вы погибнете, – упрямо уточнил он. – Я и так уже наполовину труп.

– Тсс... Во-первых, тебе нельзя говорить. Молчи и не двигайся, сейчас начнёт действовать обезболивающее, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Во-вторых, крайне неразумно с твоей стороны склонять меня к нелогичному и безрассудному поведению. Совершенно очевидно, что если ты немедленно не получишь медицинскую помощь, твои шансы выжить упадут до нуля. У неуправляемого шаттла шансов остаться невредимым несравнимо больше – десять и двадцать пять сотых процента.

Видя, что парень всё равно порывается заговорить, Спок, осуждающе покачав головой, продолжил:   
– Вальдек, у тебя повреждены спина и лёгкое. Твоё лечение уже начато, поэтому, если проявишь благорозумие и будешь лежать спокойно, через час, самое большее, полтора, будешь относительно здоров.

Посол провёл над парнишкой трикодером. У него было небезосновательное подозрение, что медицинский чемоданчик попал к Вальдеку незаконным путём, а, следовательно, его содержимое могло храниться в неправильных условиях или, хуже того, могло оказаться фальсифицированным. Но, к счастью, наноботы оказались действующими, неповреждёнными и работали на восхищение быстро – за четверть часа они уже успели восстановить целостность позвоночного канала и залатать лёгкое. Спок вколол Вальдеку поддерживающий раствор со специальным снотворным, облегчающим вулканоидам вход в целительный транс, и, устало выдохнув, опустил веки. Мальчик выживет, и это замечательно.

Слабость подкосила ему колени и опустила на жаркий, дрожащий металл палубы. Посол коснулся его щекой и почувствовал кожей песок. Красный горячий песок, дробящийся на тысячи неровных кристаллов, шершавых и поблёскивающих, цвета алой человеческой крови... ветер, неустанный и ровный, карминовые горы на горизонте, рубиновое вулканское небо, горячий, бедный на кислород воздух и внезапное странное ощущение своего потяжелевшего от добавочной гравитации тела, вопреки очевидной логике, растерявшему усталость и боль. «Нексус», – произнёс про себя посол всё объясняющее слово. Нексус, где, пусть не взаправду, но возможно всё. Где можно увидеть улыбку Джима. Услышать его голос. Разве вечная иллюзия не лучше вечного одиночества? «Лучше», – подумал Спок и вспомнил о Вальдеке.

Поразительно, но шаттл, до того времени дребезжавший, отчаянно дёргавшийся, точно в агонии, и порывавшийся разлететься на части, больше не трясся и не дрожал, словно больше не метался в аномалии, швыряемый волей случая и стихии, а уверенно летел к цели, ведомый надёжной и опытной рукой. Посол поднялся с пола, игнорируя боль; ещё раз взглянул в трикодер, проверяя состояние Вальдека и, убедившись, что жизни мальчика ничто не угрожает, аккуратно запечатал медицинский чемоданчик и повернулся к креслу пилота.

Закрыл глаза. Открыл. И снова закрыл, на этот раз руками, чувствуя, как из-под ладоней сочатся жгучие горячие капли.

– Спок, – голос Джима задрожал от нежности. – Спок.

Посол нашёл в себе силы не упасть. Шагнув вперёд, он почти вслепую нащупал рукою тёплое, твёрдое плечо, опёрся на него и, боясь потерять, судорожно сжал пальцы.

Кирк охнул и улыбнулся.  


# Конец 

# 


End file.
